


All beginnings lead to an end

by ooip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mychild, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooip/pseuds/ooip
Summary: All of the beginnings lead to the end.





	All beginnings lead to an end

The snow had thawed at last this morning, and they had finally found Alfred.  
But not in the way that Torys had wanted to. Torys kept his eyes closed, the thought of opening his eyes was terrifying, he couldn't bring himself to he wouldn't do it. Not after all of this time spent clinging to the hope that Alfred would be found, all of that. How could it all be for naught?  
Torys shivered, not because of the chilly morning air. But because of what he was hearing, because of this reality.  
-Torys found himself being pushed into the wall. A person cornered him with a fierce deafening cruelty in their eyes. "Weak" they sneered pinning Torys raising their hand to punch him. He raised his hands to his face in an effort to protect himself.  
After all of the suffering he had gone through this was not the worst of it. But it still stung, it always stung. A boy came forward, and called out to them. It was Alfred, the new kid. There was a brief conversation and the person stalked away.  
Alfred extended a hand to him which Torys took astonished. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you". Torys looked him in the eye, "I'm the hero after all!"-  
Torys tried not to listen to what was going on around him, what he was hearing was simply confirming what he feared was true.  
He opened his eyes for only a split second, and was astonished by what he saw. How could that lifeless body lying there really be Alfred?  
\- "So you "like" Alfred?" Raivas asked him, Torys blushed "no" he interjected. "It's obvious" Raivas persisted. "You like him, and you know it". "No" Torys murmured. "But I don't think he'd like me back, I don't even know if he swings that way!". Raivas rolled his eyes "Oh he's gay alright". "You know you can't just assume that" Torys chimed. "He dated Arthur all of last summer" Raivas stated flatly.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"How do you know that?"  
"I heard about it from somewhere. If you don't believe me just ask him he's been standing there listening the whole time"  
Torys then glanced to the side and to his horror Alfred had been on the other side of the hall the whole conversation. Torys was both horrified and for some reason felt giddy.  
Alfred just gave him a brief but reassuring wink.-  
Torys found himself moving closer to the lifeless body. The blonde hair which was once bouncy, but now was wet and plastered to his face. but of everything that was similar one thing was missing; his smile.  
But It was him regardless and that was the problem.  
-Years had passed since Alfred had rescued him. It was a Saturday afternoon, when he heard a knock on his door. Torys ran to answer it before Raivas did. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Alfred standing there.  
"Uh"  
They stood there awkwardly. "I have a movie I'd like to watch and I can't do it alone". Torys stared at him.  
"What?"  
"I have a scary movie and I can't watch it alone!" Alfred shot back holding out the disk in his hands.  
"Fine. Come on in then"-  
Torys racked his brain for how to proceed, but he could think of nothing. A felt numb echoed through his body. All he could think of now was laying right in front of him.  
He and Alfred had been through so many beginnings, every thing they had to look forward to all of that had come to a sudden close  
All of these beginnings eventually lead to the end.


End file.
